1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (1) a head restraint for motor vehicle seats that enable a head restraint pad to be moved with respect to a motor vehicle seat; and (2) a method of assembly thereof.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicle seats typically include a head restraint pad mounted to the seat for comfort and safety of the passenger. The head restraint pad is usually mounted on one or two posts, which are inserted into guide sleeves affixed to the seat back. Prior art posts typically include retainer notches which allow the head restraint pad height to be vertically, but discretely adjustable.
Usually, the notches are engaged by a locking mechanism that holds the head restraint in place when it is not being adjusted. Although these prior art assemblies work reasonably well, the discrete nature of these head restraints does not allow the occupant to position them to several desired intermediate locations.
Among the art considered in preparing this application are the following U.S. references: U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,327 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,240 B2; US 2006/0061188 A1; US 2006/0001308 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,696 B2; US 2004/0195872 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,697 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,242 B2; US 2002/0043858 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,698.
The disclosures of these references are incorporated here by reference.